


Mind Reader

by Notfrozen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfrozen/pseuds/Notfrozen
Summary: Fem Harry. One shot. Bryony Potter contemplates the pros and cons of her hidden ability.





	Mind Reader

**Mind Reader**

Bryony Potter lifts her feathered quill and covers her mouth as she yawns. She's bored beyond reason and having a hard time focusing on Professor Binns lecture on the witch hunts. It's terrible how the ghost can manage to take an interesting subject and put their entire class to sleep with it. Well, everyone except Hermione, of course. But she's weird. Bryony's known this for three years now.

On her right hand side Ron is slumped in his seat. His head is in hand and his blue eyes stare, unseeing, at the blackboard. He doesn't bother taking notes in the class. Neither does the rest of their house. Bryony has heard that the Ravenclaws sometimes attempt to take notes, but their efforts end in snoring. No one is immune to Professor Binns sleep inducing lectures.

Wayward thoughts drift about the classroom. Bryony finds it's harder to tune them out when she's bored. Hermione is mentally repeating every word Binns says as she scribbles it down on her parchment, thinking of titles of books she's read regarding the subject. She worries incessantly about whether her notes will suffice and if this or that will be on the exam. It's enough to drive Bryony mental and one of the reasons she doesn't like sitting next to the girl. Especially in history of magic when there's nothing to distract her.

 _If Ron thinks that I'll be allowing him to view my notes, he is_ _sorely_ _mistaken,_  Hermione's scathing thought makes Bryony snort. Luckily her friend is too focused on her notes to notice.

 _What's so funny?_  Ron turns his head a bit. He gives Bryony a questioning look.  _Please – if you've got something entertaining over there share it and take me out of my misery._

Bryony shakes her head. Ron sighs.  _She's finally cracked. Laughing over nothing. I knew this class would be the death of us. You-Know-Who's got nothing on Binns._

His thoughts drift toward Quidditch and Bryony tries to ignore it. She closes her eyes and focuses. Slowly, the loud cacophony of teenage thoughts fade into a quiet hum. It's as quiet as she can make it when she's in this state of mind. Bryony opens her eyes and accidentally makes eye contact with Neville.  _So pretty,_ he thinks. It rings in her ears. He flushes bright pink and turns away, his mind mumbling  _Stupid. Should've said something cool… You're a fat coward, Neville – she'll never like you._

She feels her face heat up and bites back a groan as she plants her head down on the desk. She covers her face with a hand. This is what makes her ability a curse. Hearing things she in no way ever wanted to hear. Bryony wishes she could obliviate herself sometimes, but it's pointless. It's not like it would change anything. She will hear the same thought later on in the month, week, or day.

 _Oh honestly Bryony,_  Hermione's thoughts are possibly the loudest of all her peers.  _At least try to focus on lessons for once. You're my best friend but I'm not letting you copy my notes either_. Bryony rolls her eyes.

 _What's up with her?_ Ron thinks. She feels a hesitant poke on her shoulder. Bryony peeks out from between her fingers and sees Ron looking at her, his eyebrows furrowed.  _She never sleeps in history of magic. Well, except for that one time in first year after Quidditch practice… is she okay?_

Bryony can't help but smile. It was nice to know what her friends really thought about her and that they cared. Though sometimes Bryony wonders what life would be like if she wasn't sure. What if she couldn't read minds? Would Professor Quirrell have gotten away with stealing the Philosopher's Stone? Would anybody know Lockhart was obliviating wizards and taking credit for their achievements? Would she never have known Professor Lupin was a werewolf and that he'd been friends with her parents?

Maybe reading minds isn't that bad. Sure it could be mortifying at times. But if she didn't have the ability, she'd be so much more ignorant of the world she lives in.

 _Why is she still looking at me like that? Does… does she fancy me?_ Ron thinks.

Her smile drops and Bryony promptly starts banging her forehead against the desk. It's a bloody curse.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FF.net. This was inspired after Queenie's abilities from the first Fantastic Beasts film. I think a full length story featuring Harry with this ability would be fascinating to read if anyone has read anything like that, please share!


End file.
